The First Time
by finnsthirdnipple
Summary: Finn and Rachel's real first experience together by the fireplace.


"Now I'm just a girl, here with a boy that she loves and wanting to remember this moment for the rest of her life." Rachel's eyes showed the truth behind her words. Finn immediately felt his frustration quickly turn to a feverish passion for her as they both leaned in for a searing kiss. His enormous hand slid down her back to grip the small of her back tightly. Rachel opened her lips to allow Finn's tongue to enter into her mouth. Finn broke the kiss, "I'll go get some blankets," he said with his nervous half smile. While he was gone, Rachel slid her shoes and socks off, knowing that they would not be necessary for what she was about to do. Within moments Finn was back in the living room with pillows and blankets which he lay down next to the heated fireplace. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Rachel turned her back to Finn, "Would you mind unzipping me?"A surge of excitement flowing through his entire body, he fumbled nervously at the zipper till he finally got it undone. The sleeves of her baby pink dress falling off her shoulders, she pulled the rest of the dress off her body, exposing a white silky slip that dipped low on her chest and came down just below her butt. When she turned around she saw that Finn's eyes were full of adoration. Without saying anything, Rachel lifted Finn's sweater, until she couldn't reach any higher and he finished the job. He now had on a plain white t-shirt, "Should we lie down?", he said with a nervous crack in his voice. Rachel nodded. They both lied so that they were facing each other, Finn pulled the blanket so that it covered them both, he looked at Rachel and couldn't help but stare at her boobs. He still couldn't believe that this was happening. He quickly regained his focus on her face. She smiled shyly and he captured her lips in a soft kiss, wrapping his arm around her tiny frame. Breaking the kiss, Rachel rolled on top of Finn's body. They had never been this close before, both physically and emotionally. Finn ran his hand through her silky brown hair, marveling at her beauty. They lay there for what seamed like an eternity before Finn rolled her over onto her back. They began to kiss with a burning passion, Finn eventually making his way down her neck to her collarbone. He looked into her deep chocolate eyes and saw that she was ready. He then slipped the straps off her bare shoulders and slowly pulled the dress down, exposing her boobs. Finn had matured since the tenth grade, but seeing Rachel's bare chest for the first time forced Finn to think, mailman, mailman, mailman. He looked to her for assurance, she nodded, and he took her left breast into his calloused hand, massaging it. Finn had already got to second base with Rachel, but he had never touched her bare boobs before. At the thought of this, he became even more painfully aroused. Rachel knew that Finn's arousal was growing because it was pressed through his jeans to her bare thigh. She was pleased with how much she affected him. Rachel had never thought that her breasts were her best feature, but she guessed that Finn definitely appreciated them. Finn also noticed Rachel's arousal as she arched her back into his hands. She began pulling at the cotton material of Finn's shirt. Reaching the hem, she managed to pull the shirt up and over his head. They then caught each others lips and Rachel opened her mouth wide to allow their tongues to mingle. The kiss became heated as Rachel dug her nails into Finn's bare back, Finn squeezing her butt. Breaking the kiss, Finn peeled the rest of her slip down her body and off her smooth legs. Finn was mesmerized by the glow of her tan skin in the fire lit room. Starting at her neck, Finn kissed his way down her body before reaching her heated center. Leaning forward, Rachel began undoing Finn's belt and pulling his jeans off his legs, revealing Finn's arousal under his gray boxers. She then hooked her fingers into the waistband and pulled his underwear off his legs, revealing his large erection. Rachel wondered now how she would ever fit something so big into something so small. Excited by the size, she stroked it with her small hand, "Ohhhh..." moaned Finn, making his signature o shape with his mouth. "Sorry Rachel but I don't think I can handle that...", he managed to stumble out before she removed her hand from his impressive shaft. He ripped the condom open and slid it onto his length. Finn then positioned himself at Rachel's entrance, "Are you ready?", she nodded and smiled. He slowly entered into her, careful not to hurt her. Finn was having a difficult time tying to restrain himself, she was painfully tight. Rachel's eyes began to water and Finn was immediately worried that he had hurt her. He knew that it could be painful for girls their first time, "Am I hurting you cause we can stop if you want..." but she cut him off, "It's ok, I think I just need to adjust a bit." Finn waited for Rachel to signal that she was ready, he could barely control himself. "Ok." He began to move again. As he was pushing further into her, Rachel reached up and caught his lips. Finn knew he wasn't going to last much longer and with a few more thrusts it was over. He kissed Rachel on the forehead before pulling himself out of her. He lay down beside her, breathing heavily, "Sorry I couldn't do it for longer and sorry you didn't... ya know...", "Don't worry, that doesn't usually happen during the first time for girls anyway." She said understandingly. "I love you so much Rachel", "I love you too," She said as she leaned in to kiss him. The kiss was tender and filled with love as their hands joined and their fingers became intertwined. The fire still burning.


End file.
